The present invention relates to a chair; more particularly, a new manner to manufacture a cover-replaceable chair.
Accordingly, there are a lot of cover-replaceable chairs available in the market. However, the connecting manners of them are quite different. The present invention does not want to make a revolutionary step in manufacturing a chair, but provides a new manner to make it.